


Snapshot of a Toxic Relationship

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Toxic Relationship, adult woman x high school girl, post-sex bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: A brief glimpse into the relationship between an adult woman and a high school girl.





	Snapshot of a Toxic Relationship

Maria and I were wearing nothing but the sheets on her bed. As we lay there in our moment of intimacy, she suddenly said, "You know, you should really stop doing this. You should love yourself more."

"You don't have to fuck me. You could say no." The pleasant mood that always followed a nice roll under the covers had been ruined. I hated when she did this.

The woman who'd just finished having her way with a high school girl was timid now, muttering, "But you'd just go find someone else if I did that."

Of course I would. I needed sex. If she didn't want to fuck me anymore, that would be fine, that would be her decision, but I'm not going to stop having sex because of it.

"You started feeling guilty again, right?" I asked. This wasn't the first time we'd had this conversation. It wouldn't be the last. Even I knew that.

"Mm." So quiet now. It was still weird to see this side of her. She was so forceful earlier. She knew that was how I liked it. Pinning me down, biting me, calling me a slut. All that confidence was gone now.

"You should feel guilty. I'm not going to tell you it's okay for a grown woman to be sleeping with a high schooler." I could probably put that more nicely, or I could even lie to make her feel better, but my cruelty was armor. I wanted to protect myself from a thought buried deep inside my head. However, no amount of armor can protect you from a splinter already under your skin.

When Maria rolled onto her side, facing away from me, I felt that painful thought dig deeper.

"Fuck." I whispered it, even tho I wanted to scream it.

"I'm sorry." I could hear in her voice that Maria was trying to hold back her tears.

"I didn't... I wasn't trying to get you to apologize." I felt like something was twisting inside of me. It hurt so much.

"I know. I'm sorry." She sounded so miserable.

I didn't know what to do, so I just wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry, too." I told her.

I felt her shudder in my arms, unable to hold back from crying any longer, "I know I'm no good. I'm an awful adult. I'm sorry an awful adult like me is in love with you."

I didn't want to cry, but I felt the warmth of tears on my cheeks just the same. "It's fine." I said, and hugged her tight.

There were two things I thought then, but couldn't bring myself to say out loud.

The first was, "I love you, too."

The second? "I'm an awful person, too."


End file.
